1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communications between a server and client device, and is particularly concerned with a network security system and method for detecting clones of true or properly registered client devices attempting to steal services without payment or otherwise mimic a real client device.
2. Related Art
In a distributed computing environment, pirates attempt to steal services by creating multiple clients with credentials identical to a valid client or authorized subscriber, thereby allowing non-paying subscribers to share (steal) the services of a paying authorized subscriber. Since the credentials appear valid, the server sends broadcast keys or the like to such clones, enabling non-authorized subscribers to view broadcasts, engage in two-way communications, or the like. Such cloning techniques are a significant problem to network providers. Pirates also attempt to duplicate or clone client devices such as smart cards which are used by authorized individuals as credit or automated teller machine (ATM) cards, in mobile phones, for high security identification and access-control cards, public transport cards, and other purposes. Cloning of smart cards also causes significant problems to providers of such services as well as the authorized card users.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces or overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.